


May We Travel Together

by TwinCarcino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kalos, Manipulation, Muteness, Mutism, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Takes place many years after XY, These kids have terrible dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinCarcino/pseuds/TwinCarcino
Summary: Aeron, a trainer who decided to take on the Pokemon League, an unfriendly young man with an attitude problem. Pippa, a runaway and a mute who has never even held a Poke Ball before in her life. What have these two have in common? Nothing. Yet a mutual acquaintance of their pushes for the two to travel together as a way for them to help the other to grow and better themselves during their own personal journeys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not as much of a chapter as it is an introductory.

There were many things that Kay expected and wouldn’t expect to see whenever he went into the forest. There were also very few things that really made him stop and stare in pure surprise.

This happened to be one of them.

To rewind, for a better understanding, Kay was in the Santalune Forest for a great many of reasons that day. Every few days he’d just wander the forest, look for any injured Pokémon—and if he came across any he’d simply carry them back to his small home deep in the forest and help them get back to health so they could leave on their own. He also regularly went about looking for a variety of things; Wood that he could use for kindling or for repairs. Berries for food or other wild plants that he didn’t yet have in his small garden so he could eat or plant.

He’d trek through the forest every time he needed to go to Santalune City. Sometimes he needed to go to the stores, simply because he needed more food or ingredients or other supplies. He didn’t like going if he didn’t have to, so Kay kept his goings and comings as limited as he could.

There were a few friends that he would consider himself to have. Not many. Kay was a private person, he moved out to the middle of a thick forest to avoid crowds and people in general because he didn’t like them. He preferred Pokémon and quiet over the noise and people. But there were a few friends he did have, and a few friends that he did care about, or at the very least, respected enough to go and do things in preparations for them.

One in particular was coming around. Something about needing a place to relax and get away for a few days after he dealt with the Santalune gym leader.

So, of course, Kay decided to make sure he had enough berries for his soon to arrive guest and the Pokémon he was sure to bring.

And so, into the forest Kay had gone. With him he had kept his Gabite so that he had some protection if a wild Pokémon decided to attack him. But he hadn’t thought he’d really need his companions help all that much. The Pokémon here were generally very relaxed around him, having grown used to his presence in their forest for the past four or five years. So he didn’t expect to really be attacked all that often.

But, it wasn’t him who needed to be worried it seemed.

Maybe half a mile away from his home and deep, deep into the forest, far off any of the paths trainers used, Kay came across a sight that nearly had him fall over in simple surprise and disbelief.

There was a girl.

Knocked out, or more likely just passed out on the ground. Her body slumped as it leaned against a gnarled tree. Her clothes had tears in them, bruises and small cuts littered her visible skin, along with dirt stains and twigs. It only took one look to show she’d certainly just been through Hell. She was likely attacked by an angry Pokémon and was unable to defend herself during said attack, if the injuries and appearance was anything to go by. A closer look showed that she didn’t have any Pokémon on her personage. He couldn’t see and balls at her side, if she was in danger she would have had one out to protect herself.

She was younger than Kay. Probably fifteen… sixteen max. Certainly she had seen better days. But, she didn’t look so bad that she needed a hospital. Maybe he should have taken her to a hospital. But, his home was closer.

Sure, Kay preferred Pokémon to people, but he wasn’t about to just walk away after finding a hurt person.

“Come on, Gabite,” Kay murmured to his Pokémon as he carefully picked the girl up. Her face scrunched up in pain, but she made no noise nor did she stir. “Make sure to clear us a path if anything gets in our way.” Right now the girl didn’t need a hospital, but who could say that would be true if he didn’t tend to her injuries right away?

Kay wasn’t the kind of guy to take risks, nor was he the kind to dillydally in any way.

With the young girl in his arms, Kay walked briskly through the forest with Gabite right at his side. He was careful not to trip over any upturned roots or jostle the poor girl too much, and every so often his Pokémon companion would linger back a few paces to growl and intimidate any other Pokémon that would poke its head and draw near them.

He would be happy to say that the girl wasn’t as badly hurt as she looked. A few scrapes and bruises, a bit on the hungry side too, if her scrawny, almost gaunt appearance was anything to go by. He laid her out on the guest bed after bandaging her up and she stayed sleeping for a good while.

She slept long enough that his guest had arrived. A lean young man of eighteen with a scowl permanently fixed on his face and a mood range that only went from bored to pissed.

Of course he wasn’t too happy that he was stuck on the couch for the few days he’d recuperate. He made some complaints, some faces and then quietly simmered on the sofa with a glare at the wall.

It had probably been a full day before the girl had woken up.

Kay had been arguing with his guest at the table both enjoying a cup of coffee in their own ways. It was almost noon, but not yet there.

“This whole thing is just bullshit,” his guest complained, his voice disinterested as he hunched over, chin resting on the wooden table as his coffee steamed beside him. He had a badge on Kay’s table, the only one he’d collected since he’d started this quest of his.

Kay still couldn’t understand  _ why  _ he was doing this. Going out of his way to challenge gym leaders for badges, intent on taking on the Elite Four and then the Champion. But, the fact that the Champion was at the end of it all… Kay could understand exactly why his companion was partaking in this foolishness.

“You put yourself on this road, you have to see it to the end,” Kay said as he sipped his coffee, a soft murmur as he spoke. Not quite agreeing but not disagreeing with what the other had said. “You’ve only just started, too. Maybe going after gyms is too much work for you after all…?”

That got a rather heated glare thrown at him. Amber eyes narrowed and a scowl deepening. “Shut up, Kay,” his companion practically snarled, a lip curling back.

But Kay simply shrugged. “I’m only saying,” he wasn’t afraid of whatever tantrum his guest might make. If he needed to blow off some steam, so be it.

Soft footsteps echoed deeper down the hall. His guest heard it before Kay did, his neck twisting to the side and eyes narrowing at the hall. Kay only heard the steps as they drew closer, and he brought his mug down with a soft smile.

So, his other guest was finally awake it seemed.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, she came into view; quietly, almost as nervous as a mouse, she padded into the dining room.

Her blonde hair was a mess from her previous mayhem in the forest and from bedhead combined. Her skin was still a sickly kind of pale, with bandages patched over all her cuts and bruises highlighting the dull skin tone. There were heavy bags under her eyes, as well. Angry shadows dragging down her face.

Kay had changed her into something clean when he bandaged her up earlier. An oversized shirt of his and a pair of sweats that were almost too big for her even with the drawstring pulled tight.

She was a small being. Quite scared too, by the looks of it. Her green eyes darted every which way, as though trying to find something familiar. They landed on Kay and his friend, and she visibly swallowed, taking a fearful step back.

He offered her his most disarming smile as he stood up. “Good day, miss,” Kay greeted pleasantly as he slowly made for the coffee pot. “Could I interest you in some coffee… or maybe some tea?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pippa wasn’t sure where she was, what time it was, or even what had happened. Her head hurt, her whole body hurt and she was pretty damn scared when she woke up in an unfamiliar room wearing unfamiliar clothes and covered in cuts and bruises.

Then, she started to remember.

She’d decided enough was enough and she left home with nothing but the clothes on her back and a backpack full of everything she thought she might need. Food, money, spare clothes and a blanket.

There wasn’t a map on her, she didn’t know where she was going or what to do. It would be her first time leaving her town. Hell, this escape act was the first time in her entire life that she’d be leaving her _home_. Sixteen years and the only parts of the world she had seen was the inside of her house and her front and back yards.

Her home had been the only thing she knew all her life. Her whole life and her prison. A home was supposed to be made of happy memories. But, Pippa couldn’t say she had many happy ones. Just a lot of painful ones.

But, enough had been enough and she fled. Going on foot as quickly as she could into a forest. Afraid that she might be followed, Pippa recalled that she had gone off the main path, taking a barely beaten footpath deeper into the forest, and then getting off the path altogether. Surely, she had thought, if she kept walking in one particular direction then she’d be out of the forest and somewhere safe away from home.

It hadn’t occurred to her at the time that what she did wasn’t safe. Pokemon weren’t as friendly in the wild as the television implied.

She’d ended up disturbing some sleeping Pansage and they hadn’t taken to her intrusion all too nicely. They were faster and stronger than her, and clearly they had won the fight if the beaten she got was anything to go by. Pippa remembered passing out at some point, but she couldn’t remember much after that. Particularly how she got here.

Did someone find her and bring her here? Was it her father? She prayed that it wasn’t, or else her entire attempt to run away would have been for naught, and she couldn’t imagine she’d be able to flee so easily again in the future after this.

But… Pippa could hear voices coming from farther in the house. She couldn’t recognize them but that didn’t mean they were safe people.

Swallowing the fearful lump in her throat, Pippa had climbed out of bed. Slowly and as quietly as she could, she crept out of the bedroom she’d been in—surprised to find that she wasn’t locked in the room—and made her way down the hall. The floors were cold against her bare feet, but she sucked it up.

The interior of the house wasn’t that bad, if she allowed herself to think so. Whoever lived here had a good taste in furniture and décor, far better than her own father had. Everything was clean and neat and clearly had its place to be in this house. Despite its small size it still felt spacious. Clean white walls, white carpets and furniture. A few paintings and pictures or other ornaments.

She was almost completely distracted by it when she stepped into the living room, the carpet of the floor replacing the wooden floorboards of the hall. It was the picture definition of clean and nice and just… well… the kind of home that you saw in TV, on those house fixer-upper type shows.  Pippa was impressed.

But then her eyes fell to the kitchen and she was quickly reminded why she was creeping through the house to begin with.

At the kitchen table were two men, one was maybe eighteen and the other looked to be in his twenties. They stared at her and Pippa found herself afraid, very afraid as the deep amber eyes of the black haired youth stared at her, almost like he was staring through her. His expression unreadable but she had the feeling that he was unimpressed.

“Good day, miss,” the older man—a blonde fellow with deep blue eyes and a patient smile—said as he approached a coffee maker. “Could I interest you in some coffee… or maybe some tea?” he offered.

Pippa opened her mouth but no sound came out. Biting her tongue, she ducked her head and gave it a shake, no. She knew he was arching his brow in curiosity at the nonverbal remark but when she looked up, he simply shrugged.

“Very well,” he said reclaiming his seat at the table and gesturing to one of the many chairs at it, “Do, take a seat, join us. I’d like to ask you some questions if you’re feeling up to it.”

She didn’t want to, but she was afraid to decline. So Pippa silently got to the table and took the seat farthest away from the two. She saw the younger of them snatch a badge from the table and stuff it into his pocket as he scowled. He was an… interesting fellow by appearances sake. Intimidating, too.

He was tan and dressed in all black. A sleeveless black shirt, dark jeans, an equally dark jacket was slung over the back of the chair and he had weird gloves that went up past his elbows. She saw metal tips on the fingers and could easily tell they were meant to be claws. His black hair was unbrushed and was longer on the right side, covering up the eye. He just had an expression, like he was never happy and always mad. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the tabletop but didn’t meet Pippa’s eyes.

“I think it would be best if we got to know one another,” the blonde said with a placating smile. He gestured to himself, “My name is Kay Kingston and this is my home were in. I found you while walking through the Santalune Forest and brought you here—we’re still in the forest, mind you. But, you should be safe from any more Pokemon attacks while in here.” He had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he said that.

Then it was black haired boy’s turn. But he said nothing. Kay turned to him, his smile falling to a frown and still nothing. It took an obnoxiously loud ‘ahem’ to get him to speak up, albeit reluctantly.

“Aeron Danann,” he said, as though that ought to be enough. “I’m just staying here for a few days. Don’t care who you are and you sure as Hell don’t need to know who I am.”

He was about as unfriendly as he looked.

Now Kay turned to look at Pippa, “Would you mind telling us who you are?” he asked her.

She could only stare at them. Surely they didn’t know she _couldn’t_ tell them, and it wasn’t their fault for not knowing. But, she just wasn’t sure how to answer that. Her mouth opened and no sound came out. She raised her hands, fidgeting and feeling her throat constrict before she started making a variety of gestures.

The two stared blankly at her.

It took a minute before a spark reached Kay’s eyes and he gave a nod, “Right, I think I see what the problem is,” he said and got up from where he sat. Aeron just watched, bored, as their host left the kitchen.  He didn’t say anything and silence filled the air as the two just sat at the table together.

He didn’t seem too keen on knowing Pippa and Pippa couldn’t say she was that comfortable with him either. He just… he just seemed mean.

She looked at her lap to avoid looking at him as he tapped his fingers against the kitchen table continuously. A resounding _tap, tap, tap,_ over and over again. She wasn’t sure what Kay was doing, or really who he was, but, Pippa could say with some semblance of certainty that she already preferred him over Aeron.

He just seemed much nicer in comparison.

But, Pippa knew well enough that looks could be deceiving. He looked nice, like he might be a nice person, but that didn’t necessarily mean he really was. Her… _he_ always looked like a nice person, but _he_ never was in the end.

She shuddered thinking about it. No, she needed to not think about it, not about him. This was her attempt to restart her life, to get away from him, to find some happiness for once.

If she let herself think about him, she wouldn’t be able to be happy. Regardless of how much she still loved him, she couldn’t be happy if she didn’t let herself forget him. It wasn’t easy, it was especially hard when she’d only ran away a couple of days ago.

“There we go!”

She nearly jumped from her seat as a notebook and pen was placed on the table right in front of her. She looked up at Kay who gave a nod to her as he got back into his seat and took up his mug of coffee.

He nodded towards her, or rather, to the notebook. “I take it you’ve your reasons not to talk,” he said almost as though he was knowing exactly what the problem was, “So, this way you don’t have to speak. We all have exceptional reading skills. Well, I do, I can’t speak for Aeron.”

“Shut up, blondie,” teeth were bared as Aeron stared right at Kay. He looked scary when he was mad, but Kay didn’t seem at all worried. Instead he gestured for Pippa to start writing.

She took up the pen, it trembled in her grip as she gave another swallow. Slowly, she began scribbling on the notebook paper, trying to figure out what to say to them, how to say it. After what felt like forever, she held it up to them.

_Hello. I’m Pippa,_ _it’s nice to meet you._

Kay read it over and then gave nod to her. “Pippa?” he asked and she gave a small nod.

_I’m sorry I have to talk like this,_ she added and lowered her gaze, unable to look the two in the eyes, _I can’t talk._

“Mute?” Kay said more than he asked and gave a little hum like it made perfect sense, and it probably did for him, “Alright, Pippa, could you tell us what brought you to this forest? Or what got you attacked? If you don’t mind, of course.”

There was a bit of hesitation as Pippa brought the paper to her again. The pen was shaking in her grip as she tried to think of how to tell them. If she wanted to tell them, who knew what would happen if they knew what happened. She was only sixteen after all (and had only been sixteen for not even three weeks) and a runaway. She was a minor, and since she wasn’t part of the whole Pokemon League thing, wouldn’t they be required to bring her to the authorities, or even worse, take her back home?

She didn’t want to go back home. She’d finally gotten to escape it. Could she really trust them to not drag her back to that prison? Back to her jailer?

“This is stupid,” Aeron spoke up as he pushed himself from his seat, “Who the Hell cares about what some bitch is doing here?” As he shot that remark at Pippa, she found herself shrinking back in fear.

Kay narrowed his eyes, unimpressed with Aeron, “It would do you well to remember your manners while you’re a guest here, Aeron,” he said as though to warn him, “Miss Pippa here is a guest and you will treat her with respect or I will have to ask you to leave earlier than you had intended.”

He glared at Kay, his eyes, or at least the only visible one, was narrowed. Then he grabbed his jacket and turned around.

“Screw this,” Aeron barked as he headed towards the door, “I’m going out, don’t bother calling for me.”

With that, the door slammed shut loudly. Pippa winced but Kay didn’t even flinch. When he was sure that Aeron was gone, he turned back to the younger girl with an apologetic smile.

“Terribly sorry about that, Miss. Aeron can be a bit rough around the edges, though I do wish I could say he’s more bark than bite, but that would be a lie,” he shook his head as he relaxed in his chair. “Don’t worry. So long as you don’t instigate anything, Aeron will simply ignore you exist.”

She didn’t fully believe him and stared at her lap, feeling her body shake a little and her heart racing in her chest.

“He’ll be back in time for dinner, but so long as you don’t pay him any attention, you don’t have anything to worry about,” Kay again tried to assure and then moved their conversation back onto its previous topic. “Now, if you don’t mind me asking, what brought you here?”

Right, he wanted to know. Aeron’s little spat made her forget for a moment, but now she had to come up with some response without giving away the full situation just yet.

_I was,_ she hesitated for a moment before sorting out her thoughts and forming a reply, _traveling and I got lost, then attacked._ It wasn’t a lie, just, not the complete truth. Still, she felt a bit guilty about it nonetheless.

Kay studied her for a solid minute and Pippa felt small under his gaze. Then, finally, he gave a nod. “Okay, well, maybe we should invest in getting you a map. It look like you didn’t have one, no wonder you got lost,” he said and leaned back in his chair. “You weren’t hurt too badly, but, I think it would be best if you stay here for a few days until everything heals up.”

_I really shouldn’t_. Pippa wrote quickly. He’d already patched her up, she would hate to impose on him anymore, besides, the longer she stayed here, she felt the easier it would be for him to find her and bring her home.

“No, no, I insist,” Kay said, shaking his head, “you can stay as long as you would like, but, I would sleep more easily if you stayed for a couple of days.”

Pippa looked at her notebook. She could still feel all her scrapes and cuts and bruises throbbing against her, the Pansage pack that got her really did a number on her in that skirmish. She weighed her options before finally replying.

_Okay_.

It was only going to be for a couple of days, what was the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are you doing this?”

Kay gave a hum and looked up from the book he had been reading. Aeron was standing across the living room, leaning against a wall and watching him with his unwavering eyes. He had his Houndour at his side, sitting down and with a curious look in his eyes. His other Pokémon had been let out of their balls to just stretch their legs and enjoy the nice day outside.

He lowered his book and watched Aeron with an even gaze, “Whatever are you talking about?” he asked him, feigning ignorance, though he knew full well what he was talking about. Specifically, who he was talking about.

“Why are you playing Mr. Nice Guy?” Aeron said gruffly, “You don’t like people, it’s why you live out here in the middle of fucking nowhere. Yet you’re awfully happy to be having this girl stay here. She wasn’t too banged up, should have been able to go on her merry little way when she woke up.”

Kay shook his head as he watched through the window as Aeron’s Frogadier and Croagunk circled around his Mareep, with Kay’s Talonflame keeping an ever watchful eye on the two guest Pokémon . “I dislike a very specific kind of people, the kind that I have no way of avoiding in cities and towns,” he corrected, watching as Gabite joined the fray, just nudging aside Croagunk to give the sheep-like Pokémon  some room. “I’m not cruel. Besides, I thought you’d like her better after she relinquished the spare bedroom for you.” It had only taken one complaint from Aeron for her to give up the guest room for the couch for him.

Aeron gave a bit of a huff, crossing his arms over his chest—it was a wonder how he never cut himself with those sharp metal tips on his gloves with how tightly he gripped his own arms. He didn’t respond to the last comment. “You sure about that? Not being cruel, I mean, sounds fake,” he shot with a raised brow, his amber eyes never leaving Kay, “Or, are you secretly into sixteen-year-old girls, and now that you have one who wandered in you don’t wanna let her go?”

At the very clear implication, weather Aeron meant it as a serious accusation or as a joke in poor taste, Kay made a face of disgust, “You know very well that  _that_ is not the case.” He was a good eight years older than her and had no intention of being arrested. Besides, even if age was not an issue there was still a very apparent problem in which she very much did not align with his preference.

“So you say,” Aeron shrugged. There was a soft crash from outside and Kay glanced further past the Pokémon .

By the barn was Pippa, carrying a handful of firewood. Or, rather, trying to carry it all over. Though she agreed to his request of staying a few days, she had refused to stay and do nothing in return for Kay who was showing her such hospitality. So, Kay gave in rather easily to her request to be put to work and had sent her out on a few light chores around his house and small farm. Nothing too difficult or strenuous, since it was clear she’d never done farm work in her life before and didn’t have any muscles to her name, either.

He was running low on his firewood, so he had set Pippa off to restock the pile by the back of his house by moving the wood he kept in dry storage in his barn outside. He planned on having her help harvest some berries later that day, too. Other than that, Pippa had already, in her own way, claimed the kitchen, as in she would always jump to do the dishes or help prepare meals. She was trying so hard and she’d been there for barely two days.

But, more importantly, Kay wanted her to stay so he could keep an eye on her. He had a sinking suspicion that there was something she wasn’t telling him about what was going on.

“I guess you could say that I’m a bit mistrustful of her,” Kay said as he watched her stumble and drop a few bits of the wood she was carrying. Talonflame had quickly leapt from his perch and swooped up to collect the dropped bits of lumber in his talons, offering a bit of aid. “I prefer to not leave those who garner such suspicion unchecked.”

That caught the trainer’s attention and Aeron pushed himself from the wall to stand by the couch, leaning forward against the back of it. “Oh? What, you think she’s some kind of little psycho?” he asked in an almost mocking tone, “I guess they do warn us against the silent ones. She’s as silent as they get.”

He quirked his lips up in a small smile, keeping back his laughter at that comment. Kay was fairly certain that he didn’t need to be concerned with Pippa being a serial killer of some kind, so that wasn’t a problem. Though, everything might have been much simpler if it was the case.

“I may have noticed some things after I brought her here, when she was knocked out and I was cleaning up and patching up all the minor injuries she had,” Kay answered, his tone light and giving no hint to what he was thinking of.

Aeron leaned closer at that, his brows knitted together, “And what did you notice?” he asked, attempting to pry more information out of him. Despite his attitude and hostile demeanor, Kay would have to say that Aeron was a good embodiment of ‘curiosity killed the cat’ and it’s saying in entirety.

The smile, small as it may have been, that he had been holding quickly dropped from his face and Kay gave one last glance out the window to Pippa and the Pokémon  outside. “I won’t deny that when I had removed from her the tattered and dirty clothes so I could disinfect the cuts and bandage her up, I noticed some peculiarities,” he admitted with a shake of his head. “I do apologize, it might be meaningless in the end, but I just find scarring on teenagers to be suspicious.”

His companion didn’t say anything and Kay could tell he was mentally digesting that new bit of information. Either way, it wasn’t much of Aeron’s business, and he would admit whatever past this girl had, it wasn’t Kay’s business either.

He picked up his book and rose from his spot on the couch, “If you don’t mind, I’m going to run some errands into town. I’m running low on some ingredients for dinner tonight. Can I trust you to keep an eye on things around here while I’m gone?”

All that Kay got in response was a noncommittal affirmative. But, it was better than nothing. “Then, I’ll leave you to it.”

He already had his bag ready before he set out, so he just grabbed it from where it hung by a chair in the kitchen and slipped on the worn sneakers he left by the door. Slipping out the door, he gave a small pat to the Caterpie that had hung itself from the roof. “I’ll be back in a bit,” he assured the timid creature as he made his way off the house porch and onto the beaten path that ran from his house and into the forest.

Pippa had looked his way, possibly alerted to his presence when he spoke, or maybe by the sound of the door closing. She was surrounded by Pokémon , both his and Aeron’s, almost like she was trying to play peacekeeper between the two groups. She watched him with a curious expression on her face and Kay offered her a smile and a wave.

“I’ll be gone until the evening,” he called out to her as he adjusted the strap of the bag on his shoulder, “I’m just going into Santalune to pick some things up.”

She nodded in understanding, mouth parted in a silent ‘oh’, and Kay left it at that.

He then turned his attention to one of his own Pokémon  that were hanging around the girl. A quick whistle and his Gabite came running over. He could put his companion in a Poke Ball, but keeping Gabite at his side was more efficient if a problem came over. Though, with Gabite out with him, he could only hope that Talonflame would be able to keep the peace if a spat broke out. He wasn’t all that confident that Aeron would step in to break up a fight, the boy had a peculiar mindset regarding sorting things out with a fight rather than words.

Though Kay was probably worrying over nothing. His Pokémon  were behaved well enough that they wouldn’t just start a fight without reason, and he knew Aeron’s weren’t battle hungry savages.

Offering a final glance at his homestead and the people and Pokémon  staying, Kay turned on his heels and made his way into the thick of the Santalune forest with Gabite faithfully at his side. Soon enough the sounds of his home became silent to the sound of the forest itself. The buzz of wings, the crinkling of leaves, the creaking of branches both young and old. It had a soothing melody to it.

He liked it here, out on his own where it was just him and only the Pokémon . No person around to bother him, to cry for his attention and grow angry when he refused. Just a simple, wordless connection and understanding, something he did better out here than with people.

That wasn’t to say that Kay hated his guests; he had nothing against Pippa, she was a nice girl as far as he could tell, and even more she was far from a threat. He also didn’t harbor any ill will to Aeron either, despite his arguably  _awful_ attitude and ill tempered nature, he was a good person. At least, when Pokémon  were involved, he was less kind to people who hadn’t gained his respect. Kay had gained his respect, though it wasn’t easy.

It was just, he was a suspicious person in some aspects, and in others, he was impatient.

But, guests were guests and whether he liked them or not he would treat them with the utmost respect and patience. He was just lucky that his guests were people he did like to one degree or another.

Aeron he knew and trusted. Pippa he was suspicious of, but, she wasn’t a bad person as far as he could tell.

The trees rustled and Kay looked up. Some Beedrill were in the trees above, watching him warily. Kay just gave them a small nod and kept walking, making sure they knew that he didn’t intend to aggravate them at all.

The path was unbeaten, covered in thick undergrowth. But soon enough it would give way to the trainer paths and then lead into the city. It’d take a while, probably pass dinner time when he returned. Aeron would just help himself to the fridge, and he hoped that Pippa didn’t try to be too polite and just not eat anything.

He wouldn’t be surprised if she did that, so maybe he’d ask her later. Asking Aeron might be better, though. If she didn’t have anything yet by the time he got back, he’d make her something quick.

It’d be better not to worry about all of that now, he could concern himself with it when he got home. They weren’t children, after all, they were teenagers and they could take care of themselves. Hopefully. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kay stepped off the covered and almost hidden road to his home and onto the much clearer and well worn footpath of the road connecting Route 2 and 3 that was hidden in the Santalune forest.

He shouldered past some young trainer, probably a grade schooler, Kay could never fathom why parents would be letting children, not teenagers,  _children_ out here on their own with just a Pokémon  or two. Honestly, parents were rather lax in actually raising their children, letting their kids travel the region on their own. Since when were ten-year-olds and eleven-year-olds old enough to be raising themselves?

The trainer, one of those “youngsters” as they seemed to call themselves, cried out demanding a battle, but Kay just ignored him. Kids needed to know better than to battle someone out of their league.

There were a few more trainers, some older than the kid, who asked for a battle, but Kay offered false smiles and polite declines as he continued his way. Not everyone wanted to battle every trainer they came across, why was it so hard for trainers to understand that? Kay swore that they were all just battle junkies.

A few of the trainers wouldn’t back down so he had to use Gabite to intimidate them, one nasty look from the boy and they backed away quick. He’d guess that the farthest most of them went was Santalune to Vaniville, so they probably weren’t used to seeing a Gabite since the kind of Pokémon  wasn’t from this part of the region.

As he reached the end of the forest he noticed a couple of men in rather fancy looking black suits. Simple, black, but expensive looking. They certainly didn’t look like they belonged out here in a forest with all these battle starved trainers.

Walking by them at a brisk pace, Kay pretended to ignore them, but watched from the corner of his eye. They were talking to each other, voices hushed so he didn’t catch what they were saying. It looked urgent. He looked lower and noticed a few ultra balls hanging from their belts. They certainly weren’t low-tier trainers. Might be interesting to battle them, it could actually bring him a challenge, at least more than the trainers in the forest could hope to give.  

But, maybe another day. He had business to attend to after all, and he wasn’t interested in gambling the pokedollars he had on hand in some fight with the suits. He’d be just as content going about his own business as he would fighting them.

“Come on, Gabite,” he whispered to his Pokémon  as they walked, ushering him to keep moving with him. They had things to do.

 


	4. Chapter 4

He’d been ready to just relax and rest while Kay was gone, to just get some peace and quiet. Laying on the couch, Aeron had his eyes closed and hands folded on his stomach, he was ready to drift away to nap. Houndour was curled up on the floor beside the couch, letting out little noises as he slept soundly.

But sleep wasn’t what was to come for Aeron as a shadow fell over him. Making a grimace, he cracked open an eye and peered up. Pippa was staring up at him with a worried look, notebook in hand. “What do you want?” he asked, his voice gruff and irritable.

She flinched and began scrawling on the paper, a few moments passed and she turned it to show him her writing. _‘When will Kay be back?’_

Of course it would be that question. Aeron rolled his eyes at her, “In a few hours, idiot. It takes about an hour to get to the city from here, an hour to get back, and then an hour to do shopping. So at the very least he’ll be gone for three hours.”

Pippa ducked her head, embarrassed and ashamed, and began writing on the notebook again.

“You don’t need to bother writing if you don’t need to,” Aeron snapped, rolling over on the couch and closing his eyes “I can read sign language, and I can read lips too if you know how to mouth the words.” Waiting for her to write her words took to long, it was so much quicker and easier to just speak with hands or mouth.

He slowly cracked back open an eye to look at her. Pippa appeared surprised at his words and was searching for what to say. Then, with a little stumble, spoke, _‘You…. can?’_ she said, signing the words just as well as she mouthed them.

Aeron shrugged, “Yeah I can. I know, big surprise, whoopedoo.” He said, turning his back to her once more. His mother had made him learn how to read sign language when he was a kid, to ‘open the doors of communication’ or some crap like that. He learned how to read lips on his own, so he could know what people said even if he couldn’t hear them. It came in handy when watching TV at midnight as a kid when he had to keep it mute so his mom didn’t catch him.

That seemed to be enough for Pippa, or maybe she had more she wanted to say but knew better than to bother Aeron anymore because she slowly retreated out of the living room to find something else to do.

Eventually Aeron started to drift off to sleep, lulled by the soft clicks of the clock on the wall and the gentle snoring of Houndour on the floor. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep, surrounded by black as he rested.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke up, maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour? It didn’t matter, he was grouchy as he slowly opened his eyes to the banging on the front door.

Aeron let out a loud groan as more knocking resounded from the door. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he knew he couldn’t, whoever was there could be someone important. Maybe Kay got skewered by some Beedrill after wandering into its territory. Hmph, one could only hope as much. Nonetheless, he pushed himself off the couch and got off, giving his Houndour a warning look; last thing he wanted was his little friend thinking this meant the couch was his and stealing Aerons spot.

“I’ll be right back,” he said carefully, and received a bark in return.

Watching Houndour carefully, Aeron slowly made his way to the front door. There was no peephole so he could see who it was and decide beforehand if he wanted to deal with them or not. For a moment Aeron let himself wonder whether he should just up and ignore them and proceed with his meal, but, no, it could be someone important. Not likely, but it could be.

He pulled the door open and proceeded to lean against the doorframe as he gave the two on the other side an unimpressed once over. Two men both dressed in a black suit and tie and they were wearing sunglasses as though it’d make them look cooler. Sorry, fellas, you still looked completely stupid. One of them, the shorter of the two, had red hair slicked back and a skinny frame while his black haired companion looked more like he was suited for being a thug than… whatever the Hell these two were, with his massive large frame and ugly face.

“Whatever you want, make it quick,” Aeron said stiffly as he crossed his arms over his chest. There was a small noise made and he let his eyes fall down to the side where Frogadier had snuck in, crouched at his side as though watching to see if things got bad here or if Aeron needed someone for intimidation.

There was a small cough as the red haired man cleared his throat, “Excuse our intrusion, sir. I’m Matthew Evanovich, and this is my partner Jared Price,” the mammoth beside him grunted in response. Not a verbal one it seemed.

“And I’m Arceus’ prophet,” Aeron said. Matthew Evanovich gave him a startled and rather confused expression and the trainer kept his own face blank. “It’s a lie and unimportant, just like knowing your names are. I asked what you wanted, not who you were.”

At that, Matthew smiled, though it was clearly forced and strained as he held his hands together, “Yes, about that… you see, we’re investigators and we’re currently looking for someone whom we hope you may have seen,” he reached over to Jared who handed him a file, where had he gotten that from? Aeron must have missed it. The man reached in and drew out a photo which he handed over to the trainer, “She’s a minor, which is why we’re searching high and low for her. A sixteen, but only by two weeks, and comes from Aquacorde Town, so we think she may have come through the forest here when she ran away from home a few days ago. Her name is Philippa Thayer.”

Aeron raised a brow and looked at the photo he’d been handed. It was a somewhat cute girl sitting on a stool behind a one of those dark shaded backgrounds. Her long blonde hair was in a braid and she had a pale complexion; clearly the work of some makeup done expertly. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap as she wore a pretty white and blue dress that gave her a bit of an Alice in Wonderland feeling, and she had to have been fourteen by the looks of it, probably an old photo then. The girl was smiling softly at the camera, but that smile didn’t make it to her eyes.

He stared at the photo for a good few seconds before tossing it back at Matthew lazily and closing his eyes. “Sorry, never seen the chibefore in my life,” he told them.

Matthew stumbled to catch the picture before it hit the ground and was quick to try and straighten himself as he slipped the photo into the breast pocket of his suits pocket. “Right, are you sure you haven’t? She may not look exactly like she did in the photo, but it shouldn’t be too much of a difference between the picture and her right now.”

“If I said I didn’t see her, then I can promise you I didn’t see her,” Aeron cracked an eye open, staring at them with a darker expression. His patience was wearing thin. “You sure you didn’t just miss her? If you keep to the trainers path you’ll be in and out of the forest within an hour or two. If she ran away she’s probably already hitched a ride to Lumiose City, Hell, she’s likely trying to find a way to a new region. That’s what I’d do if I ran away, I hear Kanto is pretty nice.”

With that he didn’t offer another word to the weird men in suits. He kept his body relaxed and his expression void as he stared at them, as though challenging them to press the issue more, because they could try but he wasn’t going to budge.

Matthew matched his gaze with a hard one of his own and they stared at each other for what felt like years, waiting for the other to crack before he backed off with an apologetic smile and dip of the head. “Right, right, of course,” he said pleasantly and drew something else out from his jackets pocket, “If you do see anything or find any lead of her by chance, please do not hesitate to call.” He handed Aeron a business car and started to walk away from the house.

Waiting a few moments, Aeron closed the door and looked down at the card. It had a name and number as well as an agency to call. It didn’t interest him at all. Still, he’d have to tell Kay about this.

Looking up into the house, he heard a small squeak and rolled his eyes, “You can come out of hiding, they’re gone,” he ordered.

Soon enough, soft footsteps sounded as Pippa slipped out from her hiding spot around the corner in the kitchen. She looked down at her feet, hands behind her back as she fidgeted nervously, fearfully. She was mouthing things, but Aeron couldn’t catch them with her head the way it was.

“If you’re going to talk to me, look at me so I know what you’re saying,” he really didn’t have patience for the whole “shy girl” act right now. He took the card in his hands as he started walking, tearing it up and tossing it into a trash bin as he passed her, “and you can stop twisting your panties about, I’m not ratting you out.”

With that, the girl looked at him with wide, surprised eyes, as though she hadn’t expected it. It pissed him off.

“If I was going to throw you to the wolves, I would have told them you were in the house, moron,” he snapped as he reached the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out one of the beers in it. Good thing Kay was gone, he would have gotten an earful of underage drinking and drinking _Kay’s_ beer of all thing otherwise. There were a few Poke Puffs being chilled in the fridge and whistled, soon enough his Pokemon were in the kitchen and he gave them some of the treats.  

As they enjoyed their sugary treats, Aeron twisted the top off as he took a seat at the table and turned his attention back to Pippa, “Besides, the girl in the photo was a total cutie, no way in Heaven or Hell that girl and you were the same person, so it’s not like I lied.” Pippa turned red, from embarrassment or shame he did not know, and fumbled about for the right words as she looked at him, and Aeron just sipped the beer patiently, finding her panic amusing.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Pippa stared at him right in the eyes, a sort of determination in her eyes that he’d never seen before on her. ‘ _Thank you_ ’, she mouthed.

He almost choked on his beer but managed to keep it cool as he looked away, “Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled with a disinterested wave of the hand, “Just go, go bother someone else or find something to do.”

Try as he might, he couldn’t ignore how happy she looked. There was a shimmer of trust she had in her expression as she left the kitchen. Trust in him, _Aeron_ of all people. Good grief, Arceus save her, she was making a horrible choice of putting trust in him.

Rolling his eyes to himself Aeron could hear her rummaging about the house farther down, taking his advice to do something elsewhere to heart, and he continued to lazily sip his beer.

His Pokemon partners had finished their treats and were just lazing about the kitchen floor now. His Houndour sniffed curiously at Frogadier who just patted his head in a move to get the dog-pokemons face away from him. Croagunk was just laying on the floor, napping by the looks of it with a little trail of drool forming on the floor. It was kind of a cute sight, if he was being honest.

Seriously, his Pokemon were just adorable, way better than the nasty and annoying people he had to deal with every day. If he could, Aeron would rather just be a Pokemon and live among them.

The front door swung open and was shoved back as Aeron was halfway through his second bottle. Croagunk was startled awake and looked up wide eyes, the other two had paused in their engagement as they watched Kay walk into the kitchen, carrying several shopping bags which he dropped onto the table.

“There we go,” the blonde said dusting his hands off, Aeron gave a grunt of greeting and the older man walked over and tore the beer from his hands, “Not for you,” he said putting it on the other end of the table.

Shrugging, Aeron leaned back in his seat, “How’d the trip go?” he asked as Kay got to work putting away all the groceries. He opened a cupboard and began organizing and stacking half a dozen cans into it, pushing the newer ones towards the back. Aeron could see some boxes of cereal, vegetables and some fruit in some of the other bags, along with cans and bags of pokemon food. Kay gave a hum and a quiet ‘it was okay’ and Aeron slowly reached for the bottle of beer. “We had some strange visitors today.” he grabbed the bottle.

“Oh?” Kay asked sifting through some of the boxed foods and opening another cupboard.

Taking a sip, Aeron nodded, “Yeah, a couple of stuffy suits. Were asking some questions, wanting to know if I’d seen some gal from Aquacorde Town, showed a picture of her,” he said as he looked up at the ceiling and then glanced at Kay from the corner of his eyes. “Told them I’d never seen her before and they left. Were looking for Pippa, so it’s your call what to do about her.”

At that, Kay stopped and turned to look at him, he snatched the bottle of beer from Aeron once more and tossed it into a trash before leaning against the counter, “Are you sure they were looking for Pippa?”

“The girl in the photo, unless she has a twin she doesn’t know about, it’s got to be her.”

He hummed and brought a hand to cover his mouth as he thought, “I guess that means her going missing didn’t go unnoticed or uncared,” he said, more to himself as he mulled over this, “How did Pippa react?”

Aeron shook his head, “Like a scared little rabbit, what else would you expect?”

Kay moved from his spot at the counter and stepped out of the kitchen, just a little, and looked both ways as though looking for something. For someone, Aeron corrected, he was looking to see if Pippa was nearby. Probably didn’t want her hearing what they were going to say next.

When he was satisfied, he came to the table and took a seat across from Aeron. His hand came down to pet Houndour as he began talking once more.

“It’s obvious that there is a reason she ran away from home,” he began slowly. The trainer rolled his eyes with a sarcastic ‘no shit Sherlock’, which went ignored by the head of the house, “I don’t want to jump to conclusions on why she ran away, but I think it would be better for her if she didn’t return there. Which means we need to think of what to do now.”

“Why not just take her over to the police? I’m sure an officer would just love to play the good samaritan and help a weak disabled girl, they can’t wait to be hailed a hero for things like this,” Aeron pointed out as Frogadier climbed onto his lap. He helped the small frog get comfortable as he watched Kay with a lazy expression.

He had his thinking face back on, mulling over ideas and possibilities, soon Kay looked up at him, his eyes narrowing in that expression that said he had an idea, that he had an idea that Aeron was _not_ going to like, “I would let her stay here, but I think it might be dangerous letting her stay in one location for so long. Especially since Aquacorde is so close by. All it would take is for her to be outside and the wrong person to come visit for her to be exposed.”

“Well, that’s kind of a risk for everything, unless you’re thinking of sending her off to another region,” Aeron pointed out, “and before you suggest it; I’m not smuggling her to Alola.”

There was a nod from Kay as he accepted that denial. He kept thinking and then, “What badge are you going for next?”

Aeron raised a thin brow, looking down at his pokemon companion and then back at Kay as though trying to understand what he was getting at. “I was planning on battling for a Voltage Badge in Lumiose City next,” he answered slowly, suspiciously, “Why do you ask?”

“You should go to Cyllage next instead.”

With that, he was cocking his head to the side, trying to understand what Kay was getting at. But there was a look in his eyes as he said that and soon enough it dawned on Aeron. He stood up quick, causing Frogadier to tumble out of his lap, “Absolutely not! I’m not playing babysitter for some chick!”

Kay didn’t seem perturbed by the outburst and remained calmly seated, watching Aeron with mild interest. “Why not? She wouldn’t be too much of a hindrance, she might even be a help to you on your journey.”

“Help? _Help_?” Aeron spluttered, “She’ll slow me down! Plus I’ll have to take time to keep her safe and, just, ugh! Find someone else to take her all over the region!”

But the blonde shook his head and rested his cheek on a hand, “Just imagine, Aeron,” he said slowly, “How would Miss. Danann react if she heard you were taking time out of your schedule, out of your life to keep a young girl who’d run away from home safe from people searching for her? Don’t you think that would make her proud of you?”

Oh. Oh no he didn’t.

Kay did _not_ just bring his _mother_ into this, there was no way in Heaven or Hell that Kay was playing _that_ card!

Aeron stared at him, murder in his eyes as he took hold of his chair, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white, trying to find his words, any sort of word that could describe just how he felt right now. But he never got the chance because Kay was speaking again and quickly.

“Isn’t this the sort of thing that she would commend you for? She’d be so proud of you for this, so happy that you’ve made progress in improving yourself,” Kay said and now, oh Arceus, now he had a smug smirk on his face as though he’d already put Aeron in check, “and you’ll be lying to yourself if you say that Miss. Danann wouldn’t love to meet her. She’d be so proud and happy, and all you have to do is keep Pippa close to you as you go on your journey.”

He was grinding his teeth, feeling his rage and hate building up as he stared at Kay’s stupid, smug face. His hands shook, wanting nothing more than to grab him and strangle him, but knowing he couldn’t, but Arceus did he want to.

Taking a slow, shuddering breath, Aeron closed his eyes, “I hate you, I hate you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to AlexVaz01 for beta reading this. Also, feel free to leave a Kudos or a comment and let me know what you think, what you liked about this or what you thought could be fixed.


	5. Chapter 5

For the most part, Pippa had gone along with their (Kay’s) wonderful (stupid) plan without any complaint. Not that she really had room to complain since they were going out of their way to help her without really asking for anything in return. Still, Aeron hated this, he hated this plan and he hated Kay and his manipulation and smug face and his, his,  _ ugh _ !

The scowl had been a permanent fixture on his face for the better part of the following day that was spent preparing, and the day after which consisted of walking and shopping. The three of them, Aeron, Kay and Pippa had departed early that morning for Santalune City, though that was as far as Kay had told them he’d join them for. Just to keep them out of trouble.

If Pippa was going with Aeron, she needed to be prepared. The girl had nothing but the clothes on her back and that wasn’t going to get her very far, especially not to Cyllage City. She was barely able to get from Aquacorde to the Santalune Forest in one piece, and that was only a day’s walk for Arceus’ sake! Not to mention it was clear there were people looking for her, she  _ was  _ a runaway after all, and so they needed to make sure it wasn’t completely, painfully obvious who she was should they run into those Suits again.

The first stop had been to a hair salon, Kay and Aeron had been able to agree that the first step of ensuring Pippa remained under the radar was to change her appearance as much as they could. That involved changing her hairstyle.

Kay had left to visit another store while Aeron and Pippa were inside, to pick things up he had said. Aeron was only there so he could act as a reluctant translator between the hairdresser and Pippa. He found himself cursing his ability to read lips as he was stuck relaying everything Pippa said back to the woman currently brushing her long hair.

“She’d like to keep its color, so no dying,” Aeron said, hands stuffed deep in his pockets as he watched Pippa’s face in the mirror boredly. She mouthed something else and he found himself rolling his eyes, “But only if that’s okay with you, she says.” he then turned his attention back to his forced companion, “It’s  _ your  _ hair, idiot, you’re the one who has to be okay with what happens to it, not some stylist who couldn’t care less how you feel about your haircut afterwards so long as she’s getting paid.”

He ignored the dirty look the woman shot him at that remark and instead focused on how Pippa shrunk back at his words. The girl was just, she was infuriating was what she was. No backbone, nothing; it bothered Aeron so much that this girl acted like her own opinion was worthless, especially when it was about something affecting her.

Honestly, Aeron hated people like her. Writhing little cowards were what these people were.

Leaning against the wall, Aeron hunched over and scowled as he watched the two. The hairdresser began slowly snipping away at Pippa’s hair. Locks of dark blonde falling to the floor in a growing pile, he could see her skinny fingers trembling and tapping nervously under the black cloth wrapped around her, her eyes darting everywhere but at her own reflection.

It was boring, really. Aeron was just watching, answering the occasional question, but mostly watching. Paint drying would have been more entertaining. He would have probably fallen asleep if he didn’t force himself to stay focused.

Out of the corner of his eye, he kept watch at the rest of the salon, keeping his attention equally divided. On one hand he had to keep an eye on Pippa and translate for her, on the other? He had to keep watch for any more of those annoying suit guys, investigators or whatever they were, that were trying to find Pippa. He hated that he had to become a bodyguard of some sort to her, he was a trainer, not a guard dog! 

But… Kay had raised a good point, as much as he loathed to admit. Mother would practically be beaming with pride and joy if Aeron was able to succeed at this, she had a thing for the ‘hopeless cases’ something about how pitiful they were, and she enjoyed building them up after they’d been broken down. Pippa was exactly her type, and if Aeron went and did this, he was following her example, nothing could make her happier.

That had to have been his greatest weakness, really, his mother that is. Bring her up and Aeron would find himself doing whatever it was he was asked. He respected and admired her far to much to refuse her and he yearned for her pride and praise enough so that he’d do anything to earn it. Even if it entailed doing something that disgusted him, like he was being coerced into here with Pippa. 

Kay was lucky that Aeron was on thin enough ice as it was, or he would not have conceded as easily to this plan of his. 

He found himself grumbling to himself as he waited, growing more and more distracted by his own thoughts as he waited, his gaze falling downward as he glared at the white floor. His agitation and irritation was increasing in size, as did his want to drive his fist into Kays face the next time he saw him.

A hand gently shook him and he found himself raising his lip in a snarl as he snapped to attention of whoever it was that tried touching him.

Pippa had flinched back, hand cradled to her chest and Aeron relaxed a little. Her hair, which had been a bit on the longer side before, was now chopped uneven, short and kind of boyish, keeping the tousled look her hair kept no matter how often she used a brush. Aeron examined it with a critical eye, bringing his arms to cross over his chest as the girl fidgeted before him.

_ ‘Is it… any good?’ _ she said slowly, mouthing and singing at the same time and it made him wonder if that was just a habit of hers, to do both rather than one or the other. He’d only ever seen her do one and only one once. 

He hummed to himself and then walked away, “Let’s go,” he said instead of answering, dropping some cash to the lady at the counter before heading out the shop with Pippa in tow. 

Kay was waiting for them outside, he offered Pippa a soft smile and handed a small bag to her, another, larger one was in his other hand, “Let’s have you go into a restroom and change, these clothes are less conspicuous after all,” he said offering her that smile of his, a smile that said ‘do as I say, please’ and meant ‘let’s keep things pleasant I don’t want to get angry’. Aeron doubted that Pippa even understood the meanings behind his smiles, and watched as she took the bags and scurried off to the nearest restrooms.

The two moved to lean against the wall as they waited, keeping an eye on the entrance that Pippa used in case anyone suspicious came after her. Aeron wasn’t too happy to be left alone with him, but couldn’t really do anything about it.

“Try not to break her, will you?” Kay said when the two were alone, he had a crooked smile as he watched Aeron from the corner of his eye.

Aeron scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “What makes you think I’m going to hurt her?” he asked, feeling irritation bubbling up. He was still bitter at his ‘friend’ for the way he went about making Aeron agree to this stupid, stupid plan of his. “I’m not as much of a brute as you apparently think I am.”

“I know you’re not,” he assured him and closed his eyes, “You’ve just got… a certain way with words. You might just send the girl off running from you.”

Then why the Hell was he sending her with Aeron if he was so sure that Aeron was going to scare her off? The trainer resisted the urge to snap back at him with that point in mind, but had to issue some of his rare bit of self-control and bite his tongue. 

Kay opened his eyes again and turned to look at Aeron, “Really, I think this will be good for you, for both of you,” he finally said, a mysterious and rather annoying look on his face, “call it a gut feeling.”

Gut feeling, yeah right. This was probably some twisted joke he wanted to see how long Aeron and Pippa could last in each other’s company. It wouldn’t surprise him at all if that’s what Kay was looking for, despite how mature and gentlemanly Kay could be, he could just as easily be a manipulative little fuck and had his own cruel side. 

He was about to say something else, but Kay had turned to look somewhere else. Following his gaze, Aeron almost did a doubletake. 

Damn, the girl looked so much different than how she did when he first saw her. It was one thing to chop her hair off, but the trainers gear that Kay had picked out really did wonders. She looked nothing like the roughed up girl from before, and it was hard to imagine she was the same girl from the photo the guys in suits showed him.

That was probably the reason.

Pippa looked self-conscious as she gripped the straps of her red backpack. Her clothes were mainly shades of orange and brown, with a dark and light orange jacket on, pants tucked into brown boots and a pair of brown gloves over her hands. There was even a marker attached to a chain hanging from her neck. 

She almost looked like a boy, could probably pass for one too if she tried.

He had to admit, he was impressed. Kay did really good in choosing an outfit for her. Looks like there was a use for Kay after all. 

“You look wonderful,” Kay smiled as he pushed himself away from the wall. Aeron watched as Pippa’s expression brightened and she even offered a tentative smile. “I have another gift for you,” he said as he approached her.

Aeron watched him with a hint of wary, but all Kay did was pull out a wallet from his pocket and press it into her hands. 

“You’re going to need some money while you’re out there, and somewhere to keep your money. So here, you should have enough money in there for a while, but if you run out and need some more, just call,” he explained, his voice gentle, “I have my contact information for a video call listed in there. If you lose it, Aeron knows it by heart.”

He rolled his eyes, “Don’t flatter yourself,” he muttered, “I have it written down.”

Kay ignored him and kept smiling as he stepped away from her, “I know this probably is sudden, but, it’s likely best that you don’t stick in one place for too long for the time being,” he said and it was clear he was being as comforting and reassuring as he could be, it made Aeron want to gag. “But don’t be afraid to reach out and make friends along the way. The gym leaders are great people, and you’ll run into plenty of kind trainers too. Don’t let Aeron here lead you to believe every trainer is a jerk.”

“Hey!”

For the rest of the goodbye between Kay and Pippa, Aeron kept his mouth shut and stood by the wall, just thinking. Kay was telling Pippa what to keep an eye out for, explaining simple trainer rules, things that Aeron already knew and couldn’t help but tune out. 

The last thing that he wanted was to be stuck protecting Pippa at every turn, so they were going to have to figure something out. It’d be great if she could get her own partner, some Pokemon that can help fight for her and keep her safe. Probably best if it wasn't something big or scary, he doubted she could handle that. She was kind of a cowards and probably couldn’t handle a Nidoqueen or a Charizard. 

She probably couldn’t control some of the more aggressive one’s eithers, she needed to be able to assert herself for them. So that narrowed the list down even more. Was he going to have to catch the Pokemon for her, too? He’d rather not do that much work, the girl needed to learn how to stand on her own feet after all, but he also wasn’t all too keen on letting her borrow someone from his team. Not that she could really command them, what with the lack of verbal communication.

Well, there was one solution. 

He waited until Kay had finally began leaving to grab Pippa by the wrist and start walking towards the closest Pokemon Center. They usually had a lot of PC’s for Trainers to use, he had a few Pokemon he’d transferred to it, ones that wouldn’t work on his team. Usually he left his Pokemon with Mother, but he could hardly send them to her when he’s all the way across the region. He had planned to drop them off with her, so they didn’t have to be stuck in PC’s all their lives, but this might be exactly what he needed for her.

The doors to the center opened and Aeron ignored Pippa as he went to the nearest PC, using his body to block her view as he went through the list. It wasn’t as though he had a lot of Pokemon in there yet, just one Pokemon he refused to have on his team due to… dissenting opinions. The little fellow and him just couldn’t get along, so it had seemed better to keep him in the PC at the time until he figured out how they could work together.

This seemed better than keep the Pokemon locked away in a PC, would let the creature get some exercise and let Aeron have less work to do. He could just feel her fidgeting behind him, nervous and confused as to what he was doing, so he ignored her.

Waiting a few moments for the PC to load, he let a small smile form as he took out the newly released PokeBall from the machine and stepped away from it. 

“Here,” he said, turning around and handing the ball to Pippa.

She stared at it, and then at him,  _ ‘What do you mean?’ _ she asked mutely, holding the pokeball cautiously.

He gave a shrug and logged out of the PC, “I’m not going to be responsible for protecting you. If you’re coming with me, you need to be able to take care of yourself. So I’m giving you this, a Pokemon.”

She slowly clicked the button on the ball and it expanded in her hand, Aeron nodded for her to unleash the Pokemon and could see her swallowing hard. She looked around the room and then threw the Pokeball in one of the clear spots. It opened and the familiar white light hit the air before taking shape as the ball bounced back to Pippa.

Standing on the floor, ready for trouble was a small, fluffy Pancham. It gnawed the leaf in its mouth and looked up at both Pippa and Aeron. It was clearly confused as it looked at the two, trying to understand why Pippa released him when Aeron was the one who caught him. 

“Yo,” Aeron said with a raised hand, moving to place his other hand on Pippa’s shoulder, feeling her tremble through his black gloves. “I’m giving you to her, Pancham, be a good bear and try not to cause trouble, okay?”

The pokemon tilted his head, “Paaan?” he asked and took a step forward. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Pippa, trying to be as intimidating as he could be, it was adorable. But Pippa flinched and took a hasty step back, her hands clasped at her chest and shaking even harder than before, clearly she didn’t share that opinion.

Aeron was about to tell her to relax, that Pancham was nothing to be afraid of, after all, the last thing he wanted to deal with was the girl afraid of her own Pokemon, especially when he went out of his way to give her one of his own. He’d tightened his grip on her shoulder, careful so the metal claw tips on his gloves didn’t cut her, and was about to speak but didn’t get the chance.

It seemed that her reaction was exactly the kind that Pancham wanted. His face turned into a wide smile as he seemed to laugh to himself. 

Unable to help but smile himself, Aeron crouched down to the ground as he stood closer to Pancham’s height, “Well, I think you two will get along just fine then,” he mused and jerked back just in time to avoid an attempt to claw his face from the Pokemon, his smile quickly falling as he let out a sigh. This was why he himself wasn’t keeping the small guy on his team, the bear pokemon seemed much more interested in attacking  _ Aeron  _ than listening to him. Was it just the way his face looked that set the guy off so much?

Standing back up, he placed a hand on Pippa’s shoulder and could feel her tremble, “Look, training him and caring for him is going to be all on you, got it? You’re going to have to figure out on your own how you’re going to direct and command him as a Trainer, since you’re...mutism… is putting you at a disadvantage. You need to learn how to protect yourself, got it?”

She stared at him and slowly nodded, and so he let go of her and stepped back, “You know how to return him to the ball right?” he asked watching as Pancham looking at their surroundings. She shook her head and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Here, give me your hand and the ball.”

He had to move slow, make sure his movements were clear and obvious as he spoke slowly, explaining to her how the Pokeball itself worked. The girl just stared at him with those wide green eyes, listening and focusing on him. He ignored her eyes on him and continued to move her hand and the ball, he couldn’t help but notice how small her hands were compared to his own, small and soft.

Aeron quickly shoved that thought to the back of his mind and when the pokeball had shrunk back to it’s usual size when not in use, he let go of her. “Just keep it somewhere you can get to quickly but wont lose, the last thing you want is to lose your pokeball somewhere. I will hit you if you lose it somewhere,” he warned and she flinched away from him at the threat.

He probably shouldn’t be so harsh with her, but, whatever. Turning his back, Aeron started marching towards the door, “Come on, if there’s any other store you want to check out now, do it now, we start heading to the next town in one hour.”


	6. Chapter 6

Aeron was… unpleasant.

She really didn’t want to be bad mouthing people but, it was hard for her to be comfortable around him. He always seemed angry, in a bad mood from something with no way out. Not only that, he was vulgar and harsh, his attitude was worse than a sour grape and, no matter what Pippa did, he never seemed happy. As they hiked through the region on their way to Cyllage City, it was like he made no attempt to hide the fact he saw her as useless dead weight. In short, he was scary.

She would have rather been traveling with Kay. At least the young man was nice. He gave her clothes, a place to sleep, her supplies, and even a whiteboard in her bag to let her talk to people who couldn’t read sign language. But Kay had his home and a lot of wild Pokemon lived there that he felt obligated to care for, so he couldn’t come along.

At least she had Pancham. Even if the Pokemon had frightened her at first, she had warmed up to him rather quickly. He was the only one in this group that treated her nicely, and she appreciated it. She still needed to figure out how she could work with Pancham as a trainer, well as an unofficial trainer. Kay hadn’t allowed her to get a trainers card to be an official one, since it’d make things easier for the people after her to find her. That just meant she couldn’t participate in official Gym Battles to get badges. She was fine with that, really. Pippa knew her limitations and Gyms were far beyond her capabilities. Aeron could monopolize on that, she wouldn’t mind.

Her main obstacle was to figure out how to train and command Pancham. She couldn’t yell out moves for him to do like Aeron could, for obvious reasons. He couldn’t be constantly looking her way for hand signals, that’d just give the opponents an opening.

She wasn’t sure how she was going to go about this and just thinking about it made her head hurt. Papa had been right, she was never cut out to be a trainer of any sorts.

“Hey! Are you even listening? Are you deaf as well as mute?”

Pippa flinched back at the harsh yell, snapping her head in the direction of Aeron, standing directly in front of her and a scowl on his face. He had one had pointed at her, the iron claw tips on his glows shining in the bright sunlight. She sunk back, hands gripping the straps of her bag tightly as she ducked her head down to avoid looking at him.

Aeron let out a long, annoyed sigh, “Figures,” he muttered, shaking his head. He was already in a bad mood, Pippa hadn’t wanted to make it worse, but here she was, making it worse. “Now that I have you actually listening. We’re about six days away from Cyllage City. There are two towns between us, but we’re going to have to camp outside for most of the days. We should make it to the first town by tomorrow afternoon if we keep at the pace we’re going now.”

Oh, they’d be in a town so soon? That was nice. Pippa couldn’t help but smile a little as he said that, ‘We’re making good progress!’ she signed, hoping to lighten the mood.

But Aeron just scoffed and moved to sit on a fat tree stump. “Whatever. Anyway, we’re going to stop here for the day. Sun’s starting to set and I’d rather not deal with you stumbling along the way once night hits, you’ll slow us down even more.” As he spoke, he took his bag off, dropping it down next to him and began rummaging through one of the pockets. “You did get a sleeping bag back when we were in Santalune, right?”

Pippa nodded her head when he glanced her way, gripping the strap to her bag tightly.

He grumbled something that sounded like ‘good’ and then pulled out a few balls from his belt, flinging them in the air. A flash of light and there stood his three Pokemon, ready for whatever he had in store for them.

“We’re going to be setting up camp. Houndour, you scout the area to see if this will be a safe place for the night. Usual radius from where we are right now. Check if there’s any dangerous Pokemon that might not like us here, or just any threats,” he instructed and the small dog like Pokemon gave a bark before running off into the trees. Aeron then turned his attention to the other two, “Frogadier, Croagunk, you guys collect kindling and firewood for the campfire tonight. Keep an eye out for any freshwater sources. Don’t go too far. Come back if you spot anything dangerous.”

Like the Houndour before them, Frogadier and Croagunk began moving towards the woods to do as they were told and Aeron began fishing out some water bottles and a box of matches from his bag. When he had those out of the way, he started clearing out a spot between himself and Pippa for a fire.

It was hard for Pippa to deny, but even though Aeron was the definition of unfriendly, he really knew what he was doing. He moved like he had done this a hundred times, and he probably had for all she knew. In minutes he had a fire pit ready, a shallow hole dug into the ground with rocks circling it to keep the flames in check, all it needed was its wood and kindling for the flames.

When he had that done, he looked to the sky, staring at the clouds, following the wind direction, as though he was trying to see if the weather would stay clear through the night It was beyond impressive.

While he worked, Pippa looked around before sitting on a clear spot on the ground, drawing her knees up to her chest as she put her bag on the ground beside her. They had been walking all day and her feet and legs were starting to hurt. She wasn’t used to traveling long distances like this, her body had started protesting every step they took. She feared if she took her shoes off she’d see blisters covering her feet.

It didn’t take long for his Pokemon to return, the two on firewood duty poured sticks and dried grass into the pit, leaving a good sized piled left off to the side to refuel the fire. Aeron wasted no time lighting a few matches and tossing them in, carefully poking and prodding the embers, coaxing the flames to grow.

“Pippa,” she jumped when he called her name, “In the far right pouch of my bag, I have some collapsible dishes and Pokemon kibble. Wanna take out four of the dishes and pour some food in them for me?”

She nodded and approached his bag. There were so many zippers on it that it kind of made her head spin, and it was so full and heavy that it was incredible he could lift it at all. But she found the pouch he meant and pulled out the bowls. As she filled it up, his Pokemon were on the dishes in seconds. But there was still one bowl left.

“Ah…” she sounded, it was less a word and just a weird noise of air leaving her mouth, but it got the same result.

Aeron didn’t even look up from the fire, the flames were slowly starting to eat the sticks and grow bigger. “The fourth one is for your Pancham, idiot,” he explained, “or do you want him to starve?”

Her face flushed and she drew the bowl to her side of the camp, not wanting to offer a response, knowing there was none she could give. She fished her pokeball from her pocket and released the only one she had. Pancham stared at her curiously and then glared at Aeron who didn’t even look his way.

Pippa pointed at Pancham and then at the bowl, ‘This is yours,’ she mouthed, unsure if her companion even knew what she was saying. He looked at the bowl and put a hand to himself, “Pan?” he asked. Pippa nodded.

He grinned and made his way to the dish, dipping his head into it as he started munching away happily. At this point, Aeron had finished stoking the fire and returned to his spot on the tree stump, digging through his bag again.

With nothing else to do but just sit and watch, Pippa sat back down and watched her Pancham eat. Her legs were still a little sore, she hoped sleeping would help ease the pain. At least she could hopefully distract herself from it.

As she was stretching out her legs, something small and kind of heart hit her in the face, causing her to let out a squeak and jerk backwards.

Aeron let out a snort of a laugh as she looked up, taking a bite out of a granola bar, “Never seen anyone get scared of food before,” he pointed out with some dry humor. Pancham, having seen what happened, had stopped eating to give Aeron a nasty look, which was completely ineffective as the trainer just ignored him.

Pippa blinked and then nervously looked at her lap. All that had hit her was a chocolate chip granola bar he’d tossed to her. She felt her face heating up and couldn't bring herself to look at Aeron as she picked the snack up and slowly undid the wrapping. It was nice of him to share some of the food he packed with her, but she wasn’t all too happy that she let him scare her like that. At this rate, Pippa wasn’t ever going to shed the coward image that he probably had of her.

Quietly, she unwrapped the snack and took out small bites from it. From the corner of her eye, she watched Aeron finish his in big and fast bites and then stretch out his arms with a low groan. His Poke Balls hung limply along his belt; she wondered how he could tell which one had which Pokemon. She couldn’t see any sort of sticker or engraving on them. Did he just know by instinct?

He must have noticed her staring because he turned to face her, forcing Pippa to quickly twist her head in the other direction. She did it a little too fast as her neck let out a small pop and a jolt of pain.

Aeron let out a long sigh, “If you wanted to ask me something, you can just ask,” he said, his tone whispering that she’s being an idiot.

Pippa felt her face heat up a little and ducked her head down. ‘It’s nothing.’ She responded slowly, her hands shaking a little as she signed the words. Aeron stared at her as though he didn’t believe her but shrugged and threw himself backwards. She gave a small jump as she watched his back hit the grass, his legs still on the tree stump as the trainer drew his arms behind his head.

He didn’t say anything, just stared up at the sky and watched the clouds pass by. She kept her own gaze downcast as she hurried to finish her own granola bar, chewing it quietly as she tried to force herself to relax. It wasn’t exactly an easy task.

Before long she and the Pokemon had finished eating. Aeron flattened the bowls and put them back in his bag and the two had taken their sleeping bags out. The sun had started to set and the moon was rising as the two unrolled the bags on either side of the warm fire. Aeron had instructed her to leave Pancham out as he’d leave his out as well. It was so the Pokemon could have some fresh air and so, if something happened, they had their companions to protect them.

She didn’t like the way he had said that, as though something might actually happen, and it left her with an uneasy feeling as she crawled into her bag, with her small panda like pokemon curling up next to her.

The air was silent save for the crackling of the fire and the gentle whisper of the wind. The stars above them were beautiful, so much clearer to see than it would be possible in a city or town. And yet, Pippa couldn’t find herself able to fall asleep.

She just wasn’t used to this. Sleeping outside in a sleeping bag on an uneven ground. How could Aeron fall asleep to this? And fall asleep so easily by the looks of it, the trainer had been knocked out the moment his head hit the sleeping bag. Even Pancham was out cold, deep into slumber.

Right as Pippa was starting to close her eyes, she was jolted back awake by the flash of a shadow through the trees. Her heart sped up as she saw a pair of glowing eyes watch them and disappear into the darkness. The trees rustled and a strange, long moan echoed through the air.

Pippa swallowed loudly, her body shivering under the thick sleeping bag. No one else seemed to stir, not Aeron in his sleeping bag, Frogadier and Croagunk leaning against the tree stump, Houndour curled up by the fire or even Pancham curled up against Pippa. She was the only one who even noticed the movement outside of their camp.

Another figure ran by, casting a large shadow over the lit camp area. Pippa had to hold back the startled cry as she gripped her sleeping bag tight.

She spent the entire night like that, wide awake and acutely aware of whatever it was that lurked among the trees right outside of the light of their fire. Somehow her companions never once woke, but she was unable to fall asleep with the fear that something might attack them in their sleep.

So, in the following morning, Pippa hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. She was beyond tired, the bags under her eyes were deep in color and her energy was at an all time low. If Aeron noticed, and it would have been hard for him not to have noticed, he didn’t show it or comment on it. She was kind of glad he didn’t, but she wished he’d go a bit easier on her too as they marched along the path.

They walked at the same pace they had yesterday, her feet dragging some of the time. Her legs felt tired within an hour but Aeron didn’t seem sore or even a little tired. It was just one of the many signs of how different the two were. He really did belong out here, more so than her.

She wanted to cry tears of joy when they arrived at the first town. Aeron made it clear they’d be staying the night in a hotel, they could relax while here and actually rest. No camping tonight and being forced awake by the scary noises that the outside world had.

“We’ll find somewhere to have lunch, I got to check up on any news relating to the route we’ll be taking, better to know if there’s been some problems or not. Then we can find a hotel to sleep in, shouldn’t need to restock on anything, but it doesn’t hurt to see what this town has to sell,” Aeron listed out loud as he walked.

Pippa nodded her mouth shut in a thin line as she glanced around fretfully. There were a lot of people and Pokemon out and about. She’d never been to this town before, but she was still worried there might be someone who may recognize her.

“I want to eat somewhere outside, too nice of a day to be stuck indoors.”

She nodded again as she turned her head to watch as a small, elderly lady passed by with about four large Houndooms on a leash tugging her forward. Across the street was a young man wearing one of the thick falconer gloves. A Spearow dived out of the air and latched onto the thick leather wrist, receiving a small treat when it did so. A few more Spearows were perched on the roof of the building behind him, watching the two curiously.

Somewhere she could hear a pokemon battle going on, probably where the city had the battle courts situated as there was some cheering coming from that direction too. She wondered what types of Pokemon were being used. Would Aeron want to participate? If he did, she could see how good of a trainer he was, he certainly had a vibe to him that suggested he was a really good one.

“I want to go to… make sure weather will…”

There was a small stand on the corner selling Moomoo milk, two Miltanks stood on either side of the vendor who was happily chatting with some customers. A pair of schoolboys with bright red backpacks dashed by her, a Skitty and younger girl chasing  after them. A few mothers stood to the side, laughing as they watched the kids run.

Even though she was wary, afraid even, that someone might recognize her, take her and send her back home, it was hard not to stare in amazement at the town. It was small, but it was thriving. Full of life and energy, buzzing with laughter and smiles. It was enough that, for a moment, she forgot her exhaustion from the sleepless night. She had to wonder if every city was like this one, she certainly hoped so.

Someone was yelling out from another stall to promote their freshly baked goods. Pippa found herself moving towards it, looking at the various pastries with a small smile as she passed by. They smelled really good. Enough so that she had to stop and look at them better. Freshly baked cakes, cinnamon rolls, fruity bread and Poke Puffs and so much more. She wanted to try one.

“See anything you like, kid?” the baker, a large, burly man with a thick beard and a baby blue apron over his front, asked her with a gentle smile as he leaned against the counter of his stand.

Pippa nodded as she stared at the treats. Turning around, her eyes were shining as she started to sign, ‘Can we get’. She stopped cold the moment she started. She hadn’t even noticed before, so distracted by all the things going around her as they walked, but now that she stopped to look, she felt her stomach drop fifteen feet below.

Aeron was nowhere to be seen.

 


End file.
